Alexander Grey
This section is still under construction. Thanks! X-Men Movie Universe. Abandoned on the steps of a questionably-chosen family, Alex's life was filled with many emotional hardships before he was admitted to the Xavier School of the Gifted. Now learning how to interact with others like himself, he hopes to make it into the X-Men and get the love and respect of his xenophobic step-father as well as the women in his life. Abilities Class: Street Level Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Human Mutant Age: Middle Teens Powers and Abilities: Flight, regeneration, fire aura and control (he can adjust his personal flame to touch and carry people without harming them, as well as burn or vaporize anything that gets near him simultaneously), forcefield creation and strength. Weaknesses: Is easily drawn to attractive women, is not an active listener, leading people to believe that he's less intelligent than he is, has a fairly-short temper. Has a life-threatening allergy to maple and its byproducts when in contact with it. Strength: Can lift and manipulate objects weighing up to ten tons. Stamina: Superhuman Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level+ Range: Melee range Speed: Human moving and Reaction speed. Can fly up to 200 mph. Durability: Wall/Tree Level+ Regeneration: Low - Mid: Able to regenerate from being cut in half, losing limbs and other fatal wounds. Still dies if decaptitated. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: None Psychology Having been scorned by his father figure as well as acting out while around women that he is attracted to, Alex exhibits strong signs of histrionic personality disorder. Compounding that, Alex's lack of focus and sense of humor that comes at the expense of others, leads for him to have an oppositional disorder in which he does things that he is advised not to do. This likely stems from not having a loving family unit and needing to be controlled by others to feel more secure as to know what he is doing is right. Biography Abandoned by his birth mother on the front steps of a Harlem residence located deep in an impoverished ghetto, Alex grew up with step-family during his young life. He started getting singled out by his step father when he totaled the family truck with his first feat of strength. Things only became more difficult as his other powers began to blossom and he was revealed to be less and less human to his anti-mutant step-father. Alex was also the cause of his friend's death while he was 6, which is unknown to all but him. That has been a silent burden that he alone has carried. Being kicked out of the house by his father at the age of 17, Alex wanders outside of the New York City limits, lost, broke and alone. After hours of asking around and going upstate, Alex finds the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, to which he is soon accepted (after it was discovered one student had fled, creating a vacancy). Modern After being admitted to the Xavier School of the Gifted, Alex quickly met with his peers in the living room. From there, he drew close to an interdimensional mutant named Iris who was the most receptive to his conversation. As Alex felt understood for the first time, he drew closer to Iris who turned out to to have no freedom as to whom she would marry due to her alien culture. As a token of their friendship, Iris made him a leaf doll to show her care for him. After this rejection however, Alex took some time away from her to center why he was at the Xavier school in the first place. Being called upon by Professor Xavier to go to the Baxter Building to aid Mr. Fantastic, Alex met Ariel Whiteside and after a rocky start, quickly sided against Reed due to his perceived bias against mutants. Ariel teleported the both of them to a random location, using Alex's mind as a guide, to which they showed up on his step-father's doorstep. Showing an uncharacteristic level of reservation and discipline, Alex walked up the stairs of his old house before being rebuked by his step-father once again. After having aggressively defended Ariel verbally from a hoodlum trying to flirt with her, the house gets shot up as five men shoot at the both of them as a response. Ariel is critically wounded as Alex immolates a thug, and they take her back to the Baxter Building where she eventually recovers. Iris' Bunker Having felt responsible for Ariel's near-death and remembering a dream they had shared, as well as thinking that Reed would have banned him from returning to Xavier's school, Alex wanders central New York. Eventually, he comes upon Iris' underground bunker installation housed under New York City, where her progress is constantly being monitored by a Spiderman and Azazel. From here, Alex finds his belonging as he is acclimated to Iris' presence and he eventually learns of his allergen to maple. It is also here that Alex, though 17 at the time, discovers the joy of alcohol as well as being the center of attention when they try to stop him from drinking, which only lasts so long. Iris becomes more violent towards him as time passes and knowing that they would never have a future together, Alex met Amy and they soon stopped showing up at Iris' altogether. Ghostrider's Garage Without any sort of prior planning, the majority of the people who weren't serving Iris came to Johnathan Blaze's motorycycle garage. Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:Mutants Category:Street Level Characters